The invention relates to cases of compression syndrome in the spine of the neck.
Compression syndrome in the cervical vertebrae can arise because of injury or of malformation.
An object of the invention is to provide a device for responding to cases of compression syndrome.
In order to achieve this object, the invention provides an implant for a cervical vertebra, the implant comprising two branches adapted to extend respectively substantially along the two cervical laminae of a given cervical vertebra that have been spaced apart from each other after osteotomy of the laminae, and a rigid body interconnection the two branches.
Thus, after osteotomy of the cervical laminae and after they have been spread rearwards, the branches of the implant can be fixed to the respective laminae to hold them apart, thereby putting an end to compression on the cavity.
Advantageously, the implant has a deformable link between the body and at least one of the branches.
Thus, the implant adapts appropriately to the morphology of the vertebra.
Advantageously, the link is elastically flexible.
Advantageously, the body has a zone of thickness that is reduced compared with the thickness of the remainder of the body and that defines the link.
Advantageously, the body is generally curved in shape, having a center of curvature situated on the same side as the branches.
Thus, the size of the implant is matched to the shape of the cavity.
Advantageously, the body has a curved inner face situated facing the branches and an outer face opposite from the branches, the inner face having curvature with a center of curvature that is situated on the same side as the branches and a radius of curvature that is smaller than the radius of curvature of the outer face.
Here again, the shape of the implant leaves the necessary volume for the cavity.
Advantageously, at least one of the branches has portions in relief.
Advantageously, the portions in relief form abutments preventing link elements that extend substantially perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction of the branch from moving along the branch.
This facilitates fixing the branches to the laminae and increases the lifetime of the fixings.
Advantageously, the portions in relief comprise notches.
Advantageously, the branches are suitable for being engaged in holes formed in the cervical laminae, and the portions in relief comprise barb-forming teeth.
Advantageously, the branch is of a width measured between the tips of the teeth that tapers towards the free end of the branch.
Advantageously, the portions in relief extend over two opposite longitudinal faces of the branch.